This Independent Scientist Award derives from an ongoing effort to investigate age patterns of mortality in populations from a biological perspective. Evolution theory predicts natural selection's ability to influence gene expression begins a decline at the age of sexual maturity that reaches negligible levels by the ages when reproduction ceases. This age gradient for selection permits the life span to be partitioned into biologically meaningful age ranges-a pre-reproductive period, a reproductive period, and a post-reproductive period. Biodemographic research influenced by evolution theory has led to a mortality classification that distinguishes between genetic and non-genetic causes of death and has generated predictions and testable hypotheses about the age distribution of deaths with a genetic etiology. Emerging research on the molecular etiology and pathogenesis of disease suggests that genetic diseases can be further partitioned into those that are heritable and those thought to arise from the accumulation of acquired genetic damage. This award is designed to permit the PI to permanently leave his position as a radiation biologist, move into research and teaching in the field of aging full-time, receive training in subjects relevant to biodemographic research, and pursue a series of research projects associated with the training that initially focus on the biodemography of genetic diseases in humans. The results derived from this award will have relevance for the estimation of lower limits to age-specific death rates, upper limits to human longevity, and forecasting life expectancy and the size of the older population.